Currently, vibration type sex toys are popular. This is because it can increase sexual feelings or desires in intercourse. Conventionally, such vibration type sex toys are provided with vibrators operated by batteries. However, current leakage is often caused because the power construction of such sex toys tends to be turned on accidentally. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of drive of vibration type sex toy are constantly being sought.